


Avenger's Day Parade

by itsedgzoi



Category: Avengers (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Parade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsedgzoi/pseuds/itsedgzoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy and Billy go to the Avenger's Day Parade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenger's Day Parade

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Young Avengers Volume 2

   "Wake up B!" a cheerful voice said, breaking Billy's serene sleep.  
   "I know you're awake, get up if you want some coffee," Billy recognized the voice it now- his boyfriend Teddy. Billy turned his head to take a look at his alarm clock, and to his dismay it said 4:37. No one should have to get up that early.  
   "Getawayfromme," he sleepily mumbled.  
   "Come on we have to get out early- it's Avengers Day!" Teddy exclaimed, and that was what really shook Billy awake.   
   He sat up half way, looked straight into those amazing blue eyes, and he breathed in, about to give a firm "No", but before he could,  
   "C'mon I know you want to get a good spot for the parade," Teddy interjected, and Billy fully realized that he wouldn't be able to get a word in through the blonde's excitement, so he obediently got up.  
   About 45 minutes later, Billy stepped out of the shower, and Teddy immediately gave him a piece of toast.  
   "C'mon B, the parade starts in 24 minutes, we have to hurry, you're gonna want a sweatshirt, it's pretty cold out. Billy started back toward his room, but he turned around and gave Teddy a hard look.  
   "No I'm not going!" Billy said, slightly raising his voice.  
   "Shhh, you're gonna wake up the, twins can we talk about this on the way there?" Teddy asked with a slightly confused look.  
   "No, I've told you, I'm done with anything Avengers, I've told you," Billy angrily stated.  
   "But, we've gone to every Avengers Day parade since I've known you," Teddy replied, obviously crestfallen.   
   "No," was all that Billy said, but you could tell how serious he was by the fact that he was floating a few inches of off the ground.  
   "It's not like we're going to be super heroing at all, it's just a fun parade," Teddy tried, but he could immediately tell that he hadn't convinced the mage due to the brunette's angry look. Then Teddy decided that it was time to play his final card, one that he hardly ever used, but this was certainly worth it.  
   "Please come, for me?" Teddy pleaded, placing a small kiss on Billy's cheek.  
   "Okay, but just for you," Billy said with a sigh. He honestly loved this holiday celebrating the first time the Avengers formed, but he had been avoiding everything related to superheroes ever since what happened.  
   "The subway would take to long, could you teleport us?" Teddy asked with a smile.  
   "Just for you, T, just for you," Billy replied, and then they were there.  
   An hour later, Billy was cuddled up against Teddy's chest to get out of the cold, and as his boyfriend laughed as the guy with a Hulk costume punched a Loki piñata (on the J.C. Penny's float) he looked up and said,  
   "This isn't so bad after all"  
     
   


End file.
